


milk tea

by wheezyonline



Series: milk tea, cookies, and cake [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Fem!Reddie, Female Eddie Kaspbrak/Female Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Genderbending, Getting Together, Jewish Richie Tozier, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyonline/pseuds/wheezyonline
Summary: Evelyn (Evvie) Kaspbrak, 19 years old, pregnant with a that she didn’t plan or ask for. How could her life come to this?orEvvie gets pregnant at a party she was invited to
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: milk tea, cookies, and cake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018399
Kudos: 9





	milk tea

**Author's Note:**

> Richie=Rico Ricky Tozier  
> Eddie= Evelyn Evvie Kaspbrak
> 
> These are the names I have given them, idgaf if you prefer Rachel and Edith; I like Rico and Evelyn. I have given them basically the same nicknames with minor changes to fit them.
> 
> If you have any actual complaints please leave them in the comments and I'll try to respond :)
> 
> Now if you would please sit back relax and keep hands feet and all other objects inside the ride, enjoy :)

Evelyn Kaspbrak, 19 years old, and pregnant with a baby that she didn’t plan or ask for. How could her life come to this?

She never wanted this. She never even wanted a baby. But now she’s stuck, because she’s a stupid collage student with far to little money to even think about an abortion. So here she was, sitting in her trust fund best friend, Rico Tozier’s, apartment looking pitiful. 

“I just don’t know what to do Ricky. I’m just a kid!” she cried into her hands. “I can’t even afford to live for myself let alone take care of a baby!”

Ricky grabbed the sides of Evvie’s face and forced her eyes to focus in on her. “You listen to me! You will get through this! You are not just a kid! You’re a grown up now, you can do this.” Ricky’s expression was stern and serious. “You can take care of this baby, and you will do an amazing job at it. You will be the best mother this baby could ever dream of!”

"But what if I fuck it up? What if I end up like my mom? I can't do that to another person!"

Ricky always joked about having Evvie move in with her, but now it seems like an actual big thought.

Ricky looked into her crying eyes in the dim light of her dining area and thought. She thought for a while, about whether or not it would be a good idea to actually ask the question. She finally came to a conclusion. “Hey Evs I have an idea; why don’t you just move in with me?” She sat back in her chair to fully observe Evvie’s reaction.

“You said you’re struggling with money and keeping yourself afloat right? Well i’m not so, ya’know.” there was a pause in Ricky’s speaking, she would probably say no to the idea but it was worth offering it. “Basically you can live with me rent free, well as long as you can help buy weekly groceries.”

Evvie looks up from her lap slowly. “Really? You’d really do that for me?” 

Ricky nods at her. Evvie’s face slowly breaks into a soft smile, a rarity. “Thank you so much Ricky! I honestly don’t know what to do!” she 

Ricky just smiles at her best friend and gets up to sit in her best friend's lap, and hug her tightly around her middle. “You will get through this, Evvie, my love.”

“Don’t call me that.” a wet laugh with no malice at all, just comfort and happiness.


End file.
